Saturday
by lavigneforever
Summary: It's another lazy saturday for the team, Raven tries to teach chess to Beastboy, Cyborg tries to fix a sink, and Robin watches Desperate House Wives? Rae/BB, Rob/Star sort of, Cy


It was a regular saturday afternoon and the gang was hanging around the tower. They were all doing their own thing in the living room. Starfire and Robin were watching tv, Cyborg was fixing the sink in the kitchen and Raven was trying to teach Beastboy how to play chess.

"Stupid sink! I thought we installed better plumbing when we built this new tower!" Cyborg complained as he messed with the sink

"I don't know what to say sorry Cy." Robin said as he turned his head to see Cyborg on his back fixing the sink.

"Perhaps we should get a new sink?" Starfire asked.

"I don't think it's the sink, plus we don't need a new sink, everything in this tower is brand new." Cyborg replied.

"Check mate."

"Dang it come on Rae!"

"As Cyborg says: We arn't playing no baby games." Raven stated

"Could you at least give me a chance baby?" Beastboy asked

"I told you I would teach you how to play chess, when you play chess people don't give you chances."

Beastboy crossed his arms and mumbled to himself.

"Don't be a quitter, come on i'll keep teaching you, no matter how painful it is."

"Teaching Beastboy a new trick? That does sound painful." Cyborg said from under the sink

"Do I need to loosen a screw over there chrome dome?!"

"Boys." Robin warned.

"Robin do you wish to watch the show Desperate House Wives with me?" Starfire asked

Cyborg and Raven snickered. Robin felt a headache come on.

"Um Star, it's not a manly show..."

"Please watch it with me?" Starfire begged

"Come on Robin don't be a jerk." Raven said smugly

"Yeah Robin, do the lady a little favor." Cyborg added.

"You all owe me." Robin said as he turned back to the tv.

"So what is this show ab-" Robin was shushed by Starfire

"You'll ruin it if you talk!" Starfire said

Robin just sweat dropped.

"King me! I mean...mate check, I mean home run, oh wait I mean-" Beastboy was struggling with the chess terms

Raven was rubbing her temples.

"You can admit defeat whenever Rae." Cyborg said still messing with the sink

"I'll admit defeat if you can fix that sink, last week I tried to fill a glass of water and I was sprayed. I swear I thought Beastboy pranked me." Raven said

"Hey, I can come up with way better pranks Rae." Beastboy said

"Just play." Raven said as she nodded at the chess board.

"So why does that guy keep wanting to have sex with her? She's married, how could he!?" Robin shouted, he was starting to get into the show.

"Oh brother, Starfire you're turning Robin into a woman..." Cyborg said

Starfire giggled.

"Cyborg I assure you the show will not change his personality." Starfire laughed

"oooooh girl no he didn't!" Robin said in a high pitched voice. He caught himself and his eye's widened

"Did I just say that?"

"Maybe we should change it to WWE." Raven said

Starfire grabbed the remote and changed it. The undertaker was up against John Cena.

"Ugh finally a mainly show!" Robin said

"I do not get why it's entertaining to watch males bet eachother up in tights." Starfire said

"It's fun to see who's a weakling!" Robin said viciously.

"Remind me never to wrestle with you." Raven said

"Can I move here?" Beastboy asked

"I don't know, can you?" Raven asked back, testing her boyfriends knowledge.

"um...no I mean yes, I mean both!" Beastboy quickly said

"...Beastboy-"

"Yes!"

"...Beast-"

"I change my mind, No!"

"Babe." Raven said

"what?"

"Maybe we should start at the begining again..." Raven said in exasperation.

"YES! TAKE THAT CENA! WHOOO! FOOTBALL!" Robin said, he chest bumped Starfire and she fell to the ground.

"Oh sorry honey..."

"I got it!" Cyborg said as he finished the sink.

Suddenly the pipe burst and Cyborg was sprayed with water

"Don't got it! don't got it! Lifeguard, I need a lifeguard!"

"Stop being overdramatic." Robin said

"Oh yeah, mr. football over there " Raven said as she pointed to Robin

"I think I got it!" Beastboy said.

"I think you did, good job BB." Raven said as she moved a piece on the board.

"Now I got it!" Cyborg said.

He got out from under the sink and turned it on. It ran perfectly.

"YES!" Beastboy yelled as he won his first game

"YES GO CENA!"

"I FIXED THE SINK!"

"YAYYY WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Starfire shouted

"I hate all of you..." Raven deadpanned.

It was a perfect lazy day for the team, Raven was able to keep her cool in teaching an old dog a new trick, Cyborg didn't have to call a plumber, John Cena beat The Undertaker, and Starfire...who knows what she acomplished!

The End

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I'm getting restless with all these stories, I tend to make worse stories if I just type all day, so I won't be making another for a while, I need to ruminate on ideas, I hope you liked this somewhat.


End file.
